Au coeur du Sysimbe
by AnnaOz
Summary: Un slash Ron/Neville ! Le premier que j'écris, mais aussi le premier que je lis, écrit pour itsuki parce qu'elle le vaut bien...


**Disclaimer:** Franchement, vous avez vu dans quoi je roule ? Comment penser un seul instant que je puisse posséder Harry et cie dans ce cas-là. JKR, of course...

**Note:** Alors, cette fic ci, si quelqu'un est fan du pairing, qu'il se dénonce tout de suite, parce que je n'en ai jamais lue nulle part.

C'est un Neville/Ron, yep, avec un Neville un "peu" modifié et plus sûr de lui et un Ron victime de la nature.

Ca a été fort gai à écrire, c'était pour le plaisir quasi exclusif de ma pitchoune itsuki et si ça ne plaît qu'à elle au final, ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Moi j'aime bien, c'est du slash, mais vraiment pas méchant ;)

Bonne lecture (s'il y en a que ça intéresse...)

* * *

« Euh, Nev', tu es sûr que c'est par là ? »

« Oui oui, suis-moi, je connais bien le chemin. »

Bon, c'était évident que Neville était un gentil garçon, et très capable quand il s'agissait de distinguer une plante d'une autre, mais je n'étais quand même pas très rassuré de le voir foncer tout droit sur un rempart de feuilles, d'apparence visqueuse et hérissées de picots brunâtres.

Lupin avait décidé que je ferais équipe avec Neville ce soir, me privant momentanément de la compagnie d'Harry avec qui j'allais par paire habituellement.

En fait, la vérité était que j'accompagnais Neville, le protégeais des mauvaises rencontres toujours possibles dans la forêt interdite et le ramenais intact jusqu'au QG de l'Ordre établi depuis peu dans Poudlard déserté.

Je le ramenais lui, et lui ramenait les graines.

Ces fichues graines de Sysimbe qu'il fallait récolter à la pleine lune pour que l'effet soit optimal.

Cette satanée pleine lune qui mettait tout l'Ordre en émoi quand il fallait à la fois enfermer Lupin, veiller sur mon frère et guetter les signes trop alarmants de nouvelles victimes de la bande à Greyback.

Tout le monde était sur les dents, tout le monde avait une mission, la mienne était de coller Neville Longbottom au train, où qu'il aille.

Et il allait droit dans le mur.

Il avait levé sa baguette, écarté du bout les feuilles qui s'agrippaient à ses cheveux et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Derrière les feuilles régnait une odeur douce et un peu caramélisée, les racines de la plante gigantesque, qui semblait séparer la forêt en deux, recouvraient la terre humide et spongieuse.

J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer à chaque pas dans ce qui était certainement le cœur de la plante de Sysimbe.

Mais Neville continuait.

Et moi je le suivais.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un truc immense me tombe dessus !

Un pétale, rouge vif, collant et d'une rigidité telle que mes doigts nus ne pouvaient rien contre lui.

J'allais me retourner et contourner la chose quand un autre pétale vint s'écraser à ma gauche, puis un autre encore à droite.

Je poussai un cri, à la fois pour avertir Neville et pour l'appeler à l'aide mais ma voix ne porta pas bien loin parce que mon camarade Gryffondor venait d'être projeté contre moi et qu'un dernier pétale s'était abattu, nous emprisonnant tous les deux dans sa cage végétale.

Immédiatement, j'eus l'impression de suffoquer, collé au corps de Nev' qui me regardait avec un calme et une bienveillance que je ne comprenais pas.

« Oh putain putain, vieux, on est coincé, je savais bien que c'était tordu de passer par ici ! » me lamentai-je en essayant à la fois de me dégager du grand garçon brun qui me faisait face et d'éviter que mon dos ne frôle la fleur.

Mais Neville, lui, ne paniquait pas.

Il regardait les pétales avec un petit sourire en se rapprochant de moi.

« Ne te tracasse pas, tu ne risques rien… » souffla-t-il dans mon oreille toute proche.

« Je ne risque rien ? Mais Merlin, t'es malade ? Nous sommes coincés dans une saloperie de plante carnivore et nous ne risquons rien ! Bordel, on va retrouver nos carcasses pourrissant au soleil quand ce… ce truc aura décidé qu'il a fini de nous digérer ! »

Je sentais la sueur couler dans mon dos et plaquer contre ma peau le t-shirt fin que j'avais enfilé avant de partir tant la nuit était chaude.

« Je la connais, elle s'amuse, c'est tout… Elle nous relâchera quand elle aura fini de jouer. »

« FINI DE JOUER ? Mais je vais foutrement lui montrer comment on joue moi, à cette saleté de plante ! »

« Ne crie pas… » murmura Neville.

Et j'allais l'envoyer se faire voir quand il ajouta : « Ne crie pas, elle se nourrit de notre énervement, il faut que tu sois apaisé et que tu te relâches totalement pour qu'elle s'ennuie avec toi. »

Je me demandais s'il se moquait de moi mais un regard derrière lui me permit de constater qu'en effet, le pétale auquel il tournait le dos avait l'air plus fin et semblait s'entrebâiller.

Alors je chuchotai, espérant que ça produirait le même effet de mon côté.

« D'accord, je vais me calmer. »

Neville hocha la tête et je fus quand même assez impressionné de voir avec quelle aisance il s'adaptait à la situation.

J'avais toujours pris mon compagnon Gryffondor pour un trouillard capable de rares éclats de vaillance, suffisants pour avoir convaincu le Choixpeau, mais je devais avouer que, dans le cas précis, le plus courageux des deux n'était pas moi.

« Et ça va durer longtemps ? »

Il souleva le bras pour toucher le pétale derrière moi, frottant contre mon épaule au passage à cause de l'exiguïté de notre prison.

« Mmmh, pour toi, ça peut prendre du temps, oui… Et si tu es trop nerveux à son goût, elle va réagir bizarrement. »

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'envisager ce que pouvait être, selon lui, une réaction bizarre.

Une substance froide et poisseuse venait de couler dans mon dos et dissolvait lentement mais sûrement le coton de mon t-shirt.

« Nev' ! Il se passe un truc, là ! Elle est en train de me bouffer mes fringues ! Fais quelque chose, vieux, s'il-te-plaît ! »

« Je ne peux rien faire, je t'ai dit de te calmer mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents en fixant mes pectoraux de plus en plus révélés par l'absence de tissu. « A moins que… »

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas hurler. « A moins que ? A moins que quoi ? Vite, Nev' ça commence à urger là ! »

Il poussa un soupir bref mais légèrement agacé et j'étais à présent si près de lui que je pouvais voir une lueur curieuse passer dans ses yeux qu'il avait un peu moins verts qu'Harry.

« A moins que je ne t'aide à te détendre… ça a marché avec Harry, il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit différent avec toi. »

« Ha-harry… »

« Oui, Harry Potter… maintenant tais-toi ou elle va s'agiter à nouveau ! » lança-t-il en passant une main entre nos deux corps collés.

« J-je… »

« Chut ! »

Il devait certainement s'y connaître plus que moi et la plante ne s'en prenait pas à lui donc je me tus.

Je poussai quand même un glapissement étranglé quand je sentis la main glissée entre nous descendre lentement jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de mon jeans et me dézipper habilement.

« Nev', tu es certain que… »

« Chut. » répéta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Il avait l'air sûr de lui et sa main était chaude et un peu calleuse sur moi, définitivement plus agréable que les caresses de la fleur dans mon dos.

En moins de temps qu'il aurait fallu pour que j'analyse toutes les différentes sensations éprouvées et les raisons qui les provoquaient, il arriva à m'avoir dur, puis tendu à l'extrême et enfin faible et haletant, appuyé contre son torse.

Il essuya doucement sa main contre la relique de ce qui avait été mon t-shirt des Canons préféré et sourit paisiblement.

Les pétales autour de nous se relevaient les uns après les autres, libérant le passage vers la forêt interdite toujours baignée de la lueur de la pleine lune.

Je mis un peu de temps à retrouver le contrôle de mes membres et je n'osais pas vraiment le regarder en face mais il me plaqua la main sur l'épaule et me poussa en avant très gentiment.

« Euh, Nev', je… » balbutiai-je lamentablement.

« Oui, Ron ? Y a un problème ? » me répondit-il avec un air de malice qui ne passa pas totalement inaperçu.

« Non, c'est que… je veux dire… Harry aussi ? »

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et murmura « Oui, Harry aussi… »

Après ça, il s'accroupit à côté des racines que les pétales avaient laissées à découvert et ramassa quelques graines rondes et brillantes qu'il fourra dans son sac.

J'aurais juré, au moment où nous fîmes demi-tour pour rejoindre le sentier qui menait au Château, l'avoir entendu prononcer quelques mots à voix basse à la plante assagie.


End file.
